Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithms require moving data in non sequential manner from arrays and to arrays. In addition the operations also form long data dependent chains. As a result using vector operations in FFT algorithms incurs a high cost in underlying hardware implementation.
Fixed point operations for such algorithms have a lower cost in hardware, but reduce the expected precision of the output. Hence, what is desired are systems and methods that address the above identified issues when implementing an FFT algorithm. The present invention addresses such a need.